Caricias
by Pitapafrita
Summary: —Es un regalo que quiero hacerte. Que quiero hacernos —habló Tonks tratando de explicarse—. Somos una pareja de novios, nos merecemos hacer algo normal por una vez, algo que no se relacione con maleficios imperdonables, mortífagos o licantropía. Quiero mostrarte parte del amor que nunca has aceptado recibir.


**[[** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_. **]]**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé, la cual, forma parte de la petición de mi AI.

 **Dedicado a mi Amiga** **Invisible:** ¡LilyRosieBlack! Espero que te guste.

* * *

 _Luna llena, alma de escénica de la noche_

 _amante de Reyes, príncipes y señores,_

 _errante dama de plata, eterna cortesana,_

 _mujer que acoge y atrapa mis suspiros_

 _vibrante oleaje que eleva mis instintos._

 _magia, misterio, sentimiento y silencio,_

 _del amor que arde y me consume dentro._

* * *

Comenzaban a besarse a la puerta del departamento, soltando risas entre cada beso y cada caricia que se propinaban. Se sentía tan bien la caricia de otra persona contra tu cuerpo, los labios de alguien más sobre los suyos... Remus no sabía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin una caricia que lo hiciera sentir de esta manera, o como si fuera poco, toda una vida sin un amor como el que ella le ofrecía.

Sentía que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, atrapándolo y acercándolo cada vez más a él; por su parte, adoraba colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de Tonks, pasar sus dedos por su espalda, y escuchar los suspiros de anhelo que profería su pareja cuando ambos encajaban completamente.

Remus abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran, invitándola silenciosamente a hacerlo, a pesar de que una parte de él deseaba que se negara.

La habitación era una sala cómoda pero pequeña: los sillones y diferentes muebles tenían reparaciones por todos lados, desde rasguños o patas rotas, pero a pesar de todo, Lucía muy limpia y acogedora. La mujer se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones de la sala, jugueteando con su cabello verde menta y dejando su capa de viaje en el extremo del sillón.

—Tonks, no sé si sepas, pero... Falta poco para la luna llena, y quizás no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Por qué, Remus? ¿Crees que un poco de pelo podría incomodarme? —Le respondió riendo.

Lupin entró a la pequeña cocina, dejando oír el sonido de algunos platos y vasos entrando en los armarios correctos. Tonks alcanzó a observar que se le veía nervioso, y tenía algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, así que pensó que debía dejar sus intenciones claras, pronto. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, abrazándolo por detrás y susurrándole al oído.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor —habló sintiendo cómo su novio se estremecía.

—¿Qué? —La frase dejó sin aliento a Lupin, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

—Es un regalo que quiero hacerte. Que quiero hacernos —habló Tonks tratando de explicarse—. Somos una pareja de novios, nos merecemos hacer algo normal por una vez, algo que no se relacione con maleficios imperdonables, mortífagos o licantropía. Quiero mostrarte parte del amor que nunca has aceptado recibir.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a su novio y comenzó a besarlo como no lo había hecho antes. Permitió que su lengua hiciera estragos en su boca hasta que Remus empezó a cooperar, dejándose llevar y disfrutando del momento. Lo sintió moviendo su brazo y colocándolo en su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia ella... Y luego apartándola.

—¿Tú no... No quieres? —Se sentía avergonzada. No era propio de ella una propuesta tan indecente, pero pensaba qué él deseaba lo mismo, pensaba que ambos lo querían. Sus miradas, sus gestos, sus palabras... Llevaba tiempo meditando aquella decisión.

—No es eso —habló Lupin riéndose. Tonks se relajó, soltando también risas nerviosas—: a pocos días de la luna llena mi temperamento es, bueno... El de un lobo atrapado dentro de un hombre. No sé si pueda controlarme y no me gustaría...

—Pues a mí me gustaría hacer aullar a ese lobo. —Tonks cambió el color de su cabello a un rojo fuego, a pesar de que para Remus la mirada que su pareja le confería era aún más ardiente que cualquier color que su pelo pudiera adoptar. Ambos se miraron durante un pequeño rato, sin la necesidad de las palabras para decirse nada más. Continuaron el beso que habían interrumpido, acercándose el uno al otro y disfrutando del contacto de sus lenguas.

—¿Entonces en serio quieres hacer esto? —Habló Lupin tratando de sonar seductor.

—No sé ¿quiero? —Estaba claro que a Tonks se le daba mucho mejor sonar seductora, pero era menor que él, más... Inexperta, de algún modo, lo que les dejaba sorprendentemente igualados.

Él empezó a morder su lóbulo, mientras la sentía a ella revolverle el cabello con locura. Sus suspiros le hacían sentir bien, e inundaban su cuerpo de un calor distinto a lo que conocía, un deseo que no se podía comparar con otra cosa que hubiera sentido. La deseaba, pero no de la misma manera que había deseado a otras chicas: deseaba todo de ella. Desde su cabello rosa, verde o violeta hasta su nariz pequeña o grande cuando deseaba cambiar, sus risas cuando más las deseaba para compartirlas y su persistencia y seguridad que lo habían llevado hasta saber que ella correspondería su amor.

Desabrochó su camiseta volviendo a besarla en los labios, hasta que ella retiró sus manos de los botones y comenzó a hacerlo ella misma. A cambio, él colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, permitiéndose bajar más allá de su cintura propiamente dicha, sintiendo sus curvas suaves y redondas.

Tonks sonrió al sentirlo tocándola de esa manera, mientras tiraba la camiseta al suelo. Había muchos aurores que estaban en excelente forma física, eran muy atractivos y deseables, todo lo diferente al cuerpo de su novio: débil y lleno de rasguños, pero no le importaba, porque era más que perfecto.

Remus la levantó entre risas y se la llevó a su cama. Tonks se sintió halagada ante el simple acto: él no era fuerte como cualquier persona cabría esperar, sólo lo suficiente para transportarla a ella, y tirarla contra el desvencijado colchón. Era una cama mediana, cómodamente podrían caber ambos en ella: en su momento parecía haber estado adornada con dosel fino, que ahora se encontraba remendado aunque desgarrado en las esquinas.

Remus hizo que se sentará encima de él sin dejar de besarla, mientras comenzaba a sacarle la blusa sin que ella pusiera reparo alguno. La prenda terminó en el suelo una vez que Remus empezó a besarla en el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta reparar en el sujetador violeta que llevaba su novia. Mientras echaba un vistazo a sus bellos senos, Tonks soltó unas cuantas risas y le levantó la barbilla para volverse a besar.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, Tonks.

Ella gimió quedamente al sentir sus sexos frotándose por encima de las prendas que los separaban, sintiendo aún el aliento de su novio en su cuello. Sus labios volvieron a estrecharse entre pequeños gemidos, mientras se acercaban más el uno al otro.

La chica tomó el siguiente paso, bajando las manos hasta la cintura del chico y desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón. Remus entendió el mensaje y terminó de quitarse los pantalones, dejando más expuesto su hinchado miembro; Tonks hizo lo propio con sus prendas volvió a recostarse sobre él, sintiéndolo debajo de ella impaciente y excitado.

Lupin disfrutaba del contacto con los senos de la chica entre interminables besos, primero tomándolos entre sus manos y acariciándolos, sintiendo lo suaves y redondos que eran y lo estorboso que resultaba su sujetador. Con otro movimiento rápido, Tonks se despojó del sostén y dejó a su novio apreciar de su desnudez casi completa.

Remus retiró las manos de la cadera de su pareja y comenzó a bajar despacio, sintiendo sus glúteos y sus piernas suaves, mientras su chica lanzaba pequeños gemidos. Comenzó entonces a depositar pequeños besos ahí, en esa zona arriba de las piernas, mientras Tonks revolvía su cabello conteniendo la emoción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Remus?

—Puede ser que lo mismo me pregunte yo...

Retiró entonces las bragas, observando la belleza total de su chica, y sintiendo _su zona_ humedecida. Se excitó aún más al verla lista, preparada para seguir. Tonks gritó cuando dos dedos de Lupin se introduciéndonos dentro de ella, primero lentamente y con precaución y luego más ansioso, mucho mejor, cuando vio que él mismo lo disfrutaba. Luego fueron tres dedos, mientras Tonks se agarraba a las sábanas de la cama para disfrutar de la sensación.

—Estás haciéndome sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo mágico ahora mismo...

Ella suspiró de deseo y nerviosismo al sentir que los labios de él se colaban en su intimidad, besándola y depositando caricias en su cadera para acercarla más a sus labios. Tonks gimió al sentir la lengua de Lupin acercándose a _su punto;_ gritó cuando mordió juguetonamente su clítoris y sus dedos seguían moviéndose.

—Remus... Detente —habló ella sintiendo mil emociones recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué, amor? ¿No te... Gusta?

Volvió a levantar su barbilla para que la mirara.

—Me encanta, pero así no puedo verte. Ni besarte.

Lupin volvió a colocarse sobre ella, dejando a su lengua hacer estragos en su boca al sentir que su amada se los devolvía. Tonks bajó luego sus manos a la cadera de su novio, bajándole los calzoncillos que llevaba y apartando la prenda, quedando ambos finalmente desnudos.

—¿Ya le he dicho lo hermosa que es, señorita Nymphadora?

—Que _no_ me llames Nymphadora.

Sin perder más tiempo, él se colocó en posición y, después de mirar los ojos llenos de pasión con que su novia le miraba, la penetró de un sólo golpe. Ambos gimieron de placer mientras se adaptaban a la nueva sensación, sintiéndose uno dentro de otro, amándose, como sus cuerpos y sus almas lo deseaban. Remus comenzó con las embestidas, moviéndose al compás de los gemidos de su novia, ambos disfrutando inmensamente de la pérdida de su virginidad. Tonks podía verlo disfrutar de ello tanto como ella, viendo en sus ojos parte de la fiereza de un lobo que conquista a su presa, pero de igual manera a su amado, demostrándole su amor.

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, dos almas liberándose y dos cuerpos rogando por un mayor contacto. Sintieron cómo sus fluidos corporales salían de ellos, dejándose llevar por la excitación y olvidando cualquier otra preocupación o prudencia. El orgasmo fue extremadamente placentero para los dos, haciéndolos gritar de tal manera que bien pudieron haber escuchado los vecinos, después al empezar a relajarse.

—Es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida —dijo la chica creyendo que el acto ya había terminado.

Saliendo todavía del climáx, Remus dio una última estocada, tomándola por sorpresa y llevándola una vez más al cielo entre un largo gemido.

Remus se recostó exhausto a su lado, respirando aún entrecortadamente. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando acercaron las sábanas para cubrirse, después de una última visión de sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Creo que podría decir que, a tu lado Tonks, esta se convierte en la mejor noche de mi vida —nuevamente sentía una felicidad distinta a cualquier otra que pudiera haber sentido, una paz diferente. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho y acarició suavemente algunos rasguños que había en él, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y cubriéndose más con las cobijas.

—No Remus, no digas eso —habló ella besándolo por última vez—. A partir de ahora voy a estar a tu lado, y volverás a tener muchos momentos felices, muchas noches para convertir en la mejor de tu vida. No seas egoísta contigo mismo y digas que está será la mejor.


End file.
